


Wedding Date

by joongbongjoong



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joongbongjoong/pseuds/joongbongjoong
Relationships: Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

No matter how thick the blankets that covered you from your head to toe, did not help muffling your mother's incessant nags of getting a date for your aunt's wedding day. In a short span of thirty minutes, you were given a really long lecture of not having a date on your aunt's wedding day.

From the disrespect you could show your aunt and to the embarrassment you could face from the guests, you knew it all. Anything about not having a date on your aunt's wedding day, you name it. Your mom probably already mentioned it with that fast-talking mouth of hers. A trait from your grandfather's side of the family that both of you inherited. She did have a point–as your mother—but in your opinion, you were already planning your aunt's wedding—wasn't that enough?

Moreover, your mother was planning to get you a date on your aunt's wedding day through a blind date with her officemate's son and you have always hated blind dates with a burning passion. Because imagine to have to go on a date with someone you don't know. For all you know, that man could be a balding guy in his forties, for God's sake.

You sat up on your bed, pushing your blanket down to your waist and cradling your favorite pillow in your lap. "Mom, you don't need to get me a date. I'll be fine, I swear. I'm planning the wedding so it probably won't be hard to find a date." You reasoned with your mom, silently wishing she would bite the bait.

Your mom finally sat down after pacing back and forth in your room after a good fifty minutes of giving you a sermon. "Alright, fine. But make sure you appear with a man in your arms during the wedding day or else I'll be the one to kick you out from the wedding." She said, pointing her index finger to you and looking at you dead in the eye—indicating she wasn't kidding with you.

"Yes, mom, I understand." You replied with a sigh. "Okay, good. We have a deal then." Your mom got up your bed and finally exited your room. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding right after your mom exited the room.

Ugh, what am I gonna do?


	2. 2

You made your way to an apartment you never knew you were gonna visit until now. You were practically too desperate to find a date to the point you had to visit his apartment just for that. Your hands were getting clammy every step closer to his apartment door and when you finally arrived, you were having second thoughts.

No. You can't back out now, Y/N. You wanted this and now you have it. Knock on the door now.

You knocked three times until you heard footsteps going towards the door and your heart was beating faster and faster by the minute. Why was your heart beating fast? Your feelings for him back in high school and in university completely dissipated, right? Right?

The door finally opened, revealing a boy with disheveled hair and in a worn-out T-shirt (the t-shirt you gave him for his 18th birthday which amplified the beats in your heart and probably skipped a beat) and basketball shorts. "Y/N? What are you doing here?" The boy mentioned asked, eyes wide and ready to jump out of its sockets.

You gulped. This is it, Y/N. Go for it.

"Hi, Jeongin. Can we talk?"


	3. 3

"You want me to be your what?!"

"You'll just come as my date, Jeongin. Don't be dramatic. And besides, you're not gonna come as my fake boyfriend or something. You're just gonna come as a best friend, that's all." You reasoned with Jeongin as he got up from the couch parallel to the one you're sitting on to pace around the room.

He sighed before opening his mouth to speak. "What's in it for me?" He asked. You shot him a confused look. "What do you mean?" You asked, clearly not understanding. "You know what I mean." He said. You internally groaned, thinking you should've just went to Minho or Changbin on this matter. Heck, you even considered getting Seungmin but nah, the boy's too sweet and innocent, your family's gonna scar him for life. Better yet, you should've just took the risk of being kicked out by your mother from the wedding.

You sighed, "Fine. I'll treat you." You said, looking down on your hands. Jeongin's head shot up, with a twinkle in his eyes. "Really? You'll do this?" He asked.

You sighed before getting up to face him. "Yeah. Anything for a friend, right?" You said as you offered your right hand for him to take.

"Anything for a friend." He replied, taking your right hand and shaking it—signifying a deal.


	4. 4

"HYUNJIIIIIIN!" You sobbed at your best friend, completely regretting what you have done earlier in the afternoon.

Jisung, your other best friend and Hyunjin's boyfriend, was frantically running from your apartment's fridge back to your couch (which might I note you were sobbing on) to bring you your favorite ice cream so you could–at least— be comforted with it.

"It's gonna be fine, Y/N. It's gonna be alright." Hyunjin said as he hugged you and patted your back. Jisung came rushing into the room with a bucket of ice cream in his hand and 3 spoons in the other. "Here's your ice cream, Y/N." He said while panting. You sat up from Hyunjin's grasp and wiped some tears off your face. "Thanks, Jisung. You two are really the best." You thanked Jisung with a low voice–afraid if you make your voice higher and louder, you might sob more.

"So, what's the waterworks all about?" Hyunjin finally asked, seeing as you already came back to your senses. "I'm scared. What if he has a girlfriend? Or, or, or I came out too desperate and he just said yes out of pity?" You sniffled as you put a spoonful of your ice cream in your mouth.

"Jeongin is 'single, and does not have any romantic interest at the moment.'" Jisung said, not looking up from his phone. "Are you stalking him?" Hyunjin asked, looking alarmed. "Yes, I am." Jisung said with a proud face. "Jisung, what the hell?!" Hyunjin exclaimed, his arms flailing in the air.

Jisung, on the other hand, did not show any signs of being fazed. "Relax, Jinnie, I used my undercover account." He said, looking smug. "Okay." Hyunjin calmed down, still looking wary of his boyfriend. "Alright, now we have one problem fixed. Although, I'm pretty sure he didn't answer you out of pity." Hyunjin said in a very comforting tone.

Jisung finally sat down beside you and took a spoonful of ice cream. "That's true. The boy always gave you heart eyes back in high school and university." Jisung pointed out.

"Look, honey. If it helps, we'll both be the makeup artists for the two of you on the day of the wedding. How does that sound?" Hyunjin asked you with a motherly smile. "That sounds wonderful. Thanks, you guys." You said, looking over to the two boyfriends.

"Anything for you, dear." Jisung said as the two of the engulfed you in a bone-crushing hug.

I'm so lucky to have these two as my best friends.


	5. Chapter 5

"I swear to God, you two, I swear to God. I will cut off your manhood if y'all decide to ditch us." You threatened the two boyfriends on the other side of the line. It was already the day of your aunt's wedding—meaning it has already been 2 weeks after your mother threatened to kick you out of the wedding if you come without a date and 1 week after you got Jeongin as your date and sobbed out on your couch with your two best friends and ice cream.

"Chillax, girl. We're in the lobby. Our assistant is falling back a little so we have to wait." Hyunjin said. You could see that impatient smile on his face and a hand on his hip. You silently laughed to yourself.

"Assistant? You mean Jisung?" You asked. "No, I mean Felix. As in Lee Felix Yongbok. He's our assistant." He replied, pressing the elevator button and getting inside and pressing the button to your floor. "What do you need the assistant for?" You asked, curiosity getting to you. "Well, if you don't wanna be late to the wedding, having an assistant is best." He stated. "Oh. Is the assistant for me then?" You asked, sort of getting the point of your best friends bringing over Felix. "Wow, you're not all dumb. What a surprise." Hyunjin replied to you with his iconic snarky remarks. "Just get your ass here, will ya?" You said, chuckling at his snarky remark and ending the call.

A knock at the door jolted you and Jeongin which caused the two of you to race to the door. "I got it." He said, opening the door for the three guys on the other side of the door. "You have long limbs, that's unfair." You pouted jokingly. He laughed his iconic deep and hearty laugh and, boy, were you on cloud 9.

Hyunjin cleared his throat which brought you back to reality and also for you to realize that you were staring. "Right, sorry. Let's go in?" You signaled at your guests to get in so you could start with the makeup. "You ready, Y/N?" Felix asked as you took a seat on the dining table opposite to Jeongin. "To look like a clown? I'll never be. But if I really need to, then, sure. I'm ready." You replied. "Don't worry, Y/N. I'm pretty sure you'll look great as always." Jeongin said with his eyes closed as Jisung was already started with his foundation.

What does that mean?


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my God, you look great. I'm so jealous." Hyunjin said to you as he handed you the mirror. "Oh wow, I don't look like a clown. Thanks, Hyunjin." You remarked sarcastically. "Of course! I'm Hwang Hyunjin, darling!" He boasted about himself. You scoffed as you put down the mirror on the table.

At the same time, Jeongin came out of the room he was supposed to be dressing up in—fully dressed for the wedding. Boy, he looked ethereal. His brown hair parted to one side, revealing his forehead. His black dress shirt unbuttoned on the top and his black coat accentuating his dress shirt. His trousers and his leather shoes emphasizing his long legs. And to top it all off, the rings on his hands and the gold watch on his left hand gives prominence to his long fingers and big hands.

You needed to take a second look because was this the Jeongin you knew from high school? The Jeongin who was too shy to approach his crush? The Jeongin who was too scared to approach his teacher for a question? Is this him?

He chuckled softly. "Like what you see?" He said with a cocky smirk. With this, you snap of out of your thoughts. "Stop assuming, Yang. I was just thinking of something." You replied with a scoff. "Yeah, right." Jisung mocked as he fixed his and his boyfriend's things. "Whatever, I'm gonna dress up." You said as you headed to the room to put on your dress as a bridesmaid.

This is bad, I shouldn't be getting attached. Remember, Y/N, this is only a one-time thing. A one-time thing and nothing else.


	7. Chapter 7

You were now sitting in your seat amongst your other bridesmaids. Honestly speaking, you didn't wanna be a bridesmaid. You just wanted to sit in the crowd with Jeongin so you could talk to him and not feel out of place amidst your family. Sure, they were your family but being the second youngest doesn't always have it's perks. Those stereotypes of the youngest child in the family aren't exactly real for you. Well, it is partially real for you most of the time because your parents have given you and your sister everything they could muster up for you. You couldn't say the same thing for your other blood-relatives though.

You hadn't noticed you had zoned out until your phone vibrated in your wristlet. You always brought your phone with you on weddings to save you from boredom. Today's wedding wasn't an exception. Only more reason to bring it because you were the head wedding planner and kept notes about it on your phone.

fox boi: u ok bro?  
you: ofc i am  
you: y?  
fox boi: sos

Your phone vibrated as Jeongin sent you a text message. You wondered why he sent you that text message until you looked over to him. It took all of your guts to not burst out in laughter in the middle of the wedding. Why? This is why.

When you looked over to Jeongin, he was in-between your obnoxious uncle and your really quiet uncle who hates your obnoxious uncle. Your obnoxious uncle was practically ratting his loud mouth to Jeongin and your other uncle. Jeongin was mouthing help and you giggled, forgetting where you were.

You were elbowed in the rib by your second least favorite aunt, who was also the Maid of Honor. "Shh, Y/N, show some respect to the bride and groom." She said, pretending to look righteous and focusing on the pastor's words. You muttered a "damn you" under your breath and tried your best to keep awake until the vows.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, how was the wedding?" Your childhood friend, Chan–who was also the caterer for the wedding and the CEO of Chan's Kitchen—greeted you with a hug and Jeongin a nod. "Go meet my mom, 'In. I'll follow." You dismissed Jeongin with a smile. With this, he walked away from you and Chan with a nod.

"Can I ask you a question?" You asked Chan when Jeongin was out of earshot. Chan chuckled. "Okay, sure. What's it about?" He said, seeing where you're heading with the way you spoke. You see, Chan has this sixth sense when it comes to love and things about love.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" You asked, with an unknown glint in your eyes. "Darling, I can't even fall asleep." He joked. As a reply, you gave him a unfazed expression—indicating you weren't kidding with him. He immediately straightened up and thought about what to reply.

"Yes. Yes, I have. And it was of the best things that ever happened to me. Even though, they left me in the end–it was still one of the best things that happened. To love someone, you should be ready for everything that's gonna happen." He replied sincerely.

"Thanks, Chan. You're the best." You said with a hug. "Go get him, tiger." He said, releasing you from the hug and walking away with a smile.


	9. Finale

"And it is now the highlight of the wedding. The bride and groom's first dance as a married couple. To break tradition for a little while, the newlyweds request everyone to join them in this dance."

With this, everyone gets up from their table and dances along with the bridegroom as Harry James' "It's Been A Long, Long Time" plays as their background song. You looked around at the people dancing with a smile.

Old and new married couples dancing with each other with a loving smile plastered on the face as they swayed their bodies to the music. Love really is amazing.

"May I have this dance?" Jeongin asked with an inviting hand, causing you to turn around in surprise. "Of course." You replied, taking his hand in yours and him pulling you by your waist. The sudden action itself astonished you, causing you to let out a small gasp. Having noticed your little state of shock, Jeongin chuckled softly.

"Hey, isn't this the song from Endgame?" He asked. "The part where Captain America finally got his dance with Peggy? Yeah, this is the one." You replied. "They deserved it, don't ya think?" He asked once more. "I don't know. If you ask me, he'd probably be better off with Bucky." You stated. With this, he laughed–causing you to laugh with him.

As the laughter died, both of you were subconsciously leaning in–showing no signs of stopping. The two of you leaned into a kiss, hungry yet gentle. His soft, plump lips pressed against yours was like being in heaven. It was like time stopped in that moment, only hearing your heartbeats and nothing else.

As you both broke the kiss, the crowd around you broke into an uproar. Out of embarrassment, you hid your face into his chest and held onto him for dear life.

As the uproar broke down, he led you into the terrace of the venue. The both of you settled into a comfortable silence, admiring the view of the city from above with its usual hustle and bustle as your background noise.

"Was that real?" You asked him, facing your attention to him. He faced you, held your hand, and replied, "Every single thing."

"So, does that mean what I think it means?" You asked. "That I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend? Absolutely." He replied, hugging you by your waist. You rested your head on his shoulder and enjoyed the rest of the night peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading "Wedding Date"! i wish to see you all in the next book i will be uploading! until next time, bye! <3

**Author's Note:**

> finally, my first work on ao3! yay! anyways, welcome to my acc. i'm also available on wattpad, my acc is @fixsong_ so i would really appreciate it if you would check it out. anyways, i hope you enjoy my book!


End file.
